The present invention relates to a lamp receptacle for connection to a power supply outlet to hold a lamp bulb, and relates more particularly to such a lamp receptacle which permits the receptacle body with the lamp bulb to be turned through 360.degree. relative to the mounting base.
A lamp receptacle, as shown in FIG. 1, is generally comprised of a substantially L-shaped casing having a socket at one end for mounting a lamp bulb, two contact blades at an opposite end for connection to a power supply outlet, and an ON/OFF switch at the back in the middle for power control. This structure of lamp receptacle is not adjustable. When the lamp receptacle is installed, the angular position of the lamp bulb can not be adjusted.
It is the major object of the present invention to provide a lamp receptacle which permits the receptacle body with the lamp bulb to be turned through 360.degree. relative to the mounting base. According to the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the lamp receptacle comprises a receptacle body to hold a lamp bulb, a mounting base revolvably fastened to the receptacle body by a bolt, two contact blades fixed to the mounting base for connection to a power supply outlet, a first metal contact plate and a second metal contact plate respectively fastened to the receptacle body and disposed in contact with the contact blades, and a third metal contact plate controlled by an ON/OFF switch on the receptacle body to connect/disconnect the first metal contact plate and the second metal contact plate.